


After Class lesson

by sceptress



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: First Time, M/M, Yaoi, im sorry, school sex, what else is there to say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama is left to stay after class and Tomoe wants to keep him company</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry! I know its bad! This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote and thought 'Eh why not?' and decided to put it up. I know its bad but there is like no TomoexKurama fics and it kinda pisses me off. I hope you like it anyway!

Kurama was walking down the school hallway, having just finished his after school detention for not paying attention in class. His daydreams the source of his problem, and the cause for them was his crush. He has short silver hair, pale skin and deep dark eyes that he could stare into for hours on ends. The red-haired tengu let out a sigh, as more depressing thoughts took over his mind, such as his feelings only being one-sided. He shoved his hands into his pockets and mumbled into himself, he would never feel the same.

“I haven’t been as nice as I could have been.” Kurama bit his lip in thought, he looked up and saw a door opened, with light pouring out from it, “Huh, I thought everyone already left?”, the tengu walked up to the door and peeked in. He stifled a gasp, inside was Tomoe. He was packing up files that were spread out on the large desk that looked like they held meetings in. “Oh yeah, I forgot that the student council has meetings every Friday”. Kurama bit his lip again as he continued to stare at the kitsune yokai, a blush spreading across his face.

“Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there and stare?” Tomoe’s voice shock him out of his daze. He blinked and saw Tomoe leaning his hip against the table, the files neatly stacked up next to him on the table, his arms crossed loosely.

“Uh, I, u-um w-wanted to see if, if you needed, um, needed any help! Yeah!” Stuttered the embarrassed tengu. Tomoe raised an elegant eyebrow. “Well, then you can put these away for me”, he gestured to the stack of files besides to him. Kurama walked over to the table and picked up the pile, “Ok, um, where do I put them?” he asked somewhat shyly, avoiding eye contact with the silver haired male “Over in that shelf, they’re organized by colour” he replied leaning his, towards the shelf behind him. “O-okay” stuttered Kurama, walking around the kitsune and towards the shelf.

He stretched up to reach the top shelf and place a few green folders up. His school shirt and his under shirt rode up, showing a glimpse of skin of his lower back. Tomoe stared at the skin, taking a small step closer. “So why are you still here?” questioned the silver fox, Kurama took a glimpse over his shoulder before answering “Uh, detention”. Tomoe raised an eyebrow “for what reason?”.

Kurama was now placing some purple folders on a lower shelf, no longer having to stretch. “Um, I was, well … uh”, Kurama blushed. “I can’t tell him I got detention for daydreaming about him!” Kurama continued placing red files onto the shelf, having to bend over slightly. Tomoe took another step closer “Well?” he asked, eyes dropping down to the tengus firm ass. “I, uh, was d-daydreaming and not paying attention in class” replied the red-haired male. “Shit! I wasn’t supposed to say daydreaming!”.

He bent down lower to place the last of the folders, blue ones on the last shelf, sticking his ass right up out. The kitsune walked right up behind him, wrapping an arm around the tengu’s waist pulling him into his chest with a surprised yelp from Kurama. “T-T-Tomoe!” Yelped Kurama, a blush spread across his smooth features.

Tomoe breathed into his ear, “You were daydreaming about me”, and it was a statement. He licked Kurama‘s ear “ahhh” moaned the red-haired male “N-no! Why would I f-fantasize about you?” yelled Kurama in embarrassment. Tomoe chuckled, the sound sent shivers through the tengu. “You think you can fool me? Silly Kurama, I see the looks you give me, I can smell your arousal. When you these so called daydreams”. He slid one hand from the other male’s hip, and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, littering kisses onto kurama’s neck. “Ah!” moaned Kurama, “Shit! If you know then w-why are you doing this? Ah!” Kurama struggled to get the words out, the sensation of the kisses on his neck. Tomoe stopped his assault on his neck, “Why? Because I too have feelings of love for you” he finished off his sentences with a long lick to the tengu’s neck and proceeded to suck on the tender skin. “Ahnn! T-Tomoe!” Kurama started to pant softly. One of his hands slid up to run through his silver hair and the other clutching the hand on his hip. The fox yokai released his neck, delighted to see a bruise forming. The hand that had slowly been unbuttoning Kurama’s shirt finished the last button, went up and tilted the tengu’s chin upwards for a passionate kiss. Kurama’s eyes slid closed and moaned into the kiss, his hand gripped Tomoe’s hair tighter.

Tomoe growled positively, he broke the kiss and saw Kurama’s face a nice flushed colour and was panting. “You’re now mine understand Ku-ra-ma” he growled out, pronouncing the syllables in Kurama’s name slowly. He turned Kurama around and hungrily kissed him, tongue slipping in between his lips. Kurama kissed him back with equal vigour, his hands twinning into Tomoe’s hair, pulling him closer. They both broke out for air, panting. Tomoe pulled at Kurama’s shirt, the red-haired teen moving his, arms to allow the clothing to slip off and onto the floor before moving his hands back to Tomoe’s hair, Tomoe growled, pulling Kurama’s hair to force his head back to nip, lick and suck at his neck. Kurama moaned, loving the sensation on his sensitive neck. The kitsune tried to get the words out but Tomoe lifted him up and sat him on the edge of the table, wrapping the tengu’s legs around his waist. “Ahnng” he moaned out as Tomoe began to grind his hips against his own. “C’mon, say it!” the fox whispered into the red-haired male’s ear, nipping it. The tengu moaned, grinding back “Yes, I’m yours Tomoe!” he yelled. Tomoe smirked at the declaration, slipping a hand up Kurama’s shirt, feeling up his lower back. Kurama shivered then started unbuttoning Tomoe’s shirt’ slipping it off. “Bold aren’t you?” chuckled Tomoe, “Says you!” replied Kurama gaining confidence.

Kurama pulled his black, long sleeve shirt off and pulled the fox down for a tongue filled kiss, his shirt falling to the floor forgotten. Belts were soon removed and onto the floor, shoes, socks and trousers following as moans filled the air. “Ah! T-Tomoe!” cried out Kurama as Tomoe stretched and prepared him, “nngh! T-Tomoe p-please! M-more! More!” cried out the tengu. The fox smirked, removing his fingers, “I’ll try to be gentle “he whispered into Kurama’s ear as he slowly pushed in.

When he was in to the hilt, he let out a shaky breath. Kurama had tears in his eyes, not so much from the pain but at the thought of being with the person he loved so intimately. “M-move Please!” he moaned out and Tomoe began to thrust slowly, then began gaining speed and built up a strong rhythm.

“Tomoe! Ah! Nng Tomoe!” Panted Kurama “more! Please harder!” Tomoe smirked and drove in faster, pushing the tengu into the wooden surface. The room was filled with cries and loud moans from the red- haired male, and grunts and pant from the silver fox. Along with the sound of skin slapping and the table creaking.

“I’m, I-I’m g-gonna-ahnn!” yelled Kurama as he came all over his own sweat soaked body. Tomoe grunted “K-Kurama!” as he released inside, he pulled out after coming down from the feeling of euphoric.

After regaining some energy, they wiped themselves off with some nearby tissues and redressed themselves. “Hey Kurama” the red tengu turned around to face Tomoe “y-yeah?” he answered, Tomoe walked over to him and kissed his cheek, making the tengu blush. “I’ll see you tomorrow, make sure you look nice, we’re going somewhere” he whispered into his ear.

Kurama nodded biting his lip, he smiled at Tomoe, grabbing his hand and they walked out together feeling content and happy “I love you Tomoe, I’ll tell you that soon” Kurama thought, a calm smile and his features.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't a complete disaster! Please comment and tell me what you think. I'll take any advice as well! I'll really appreciate it. But please remember this was my very first go at writing fanfiction so I know its really messy!


End file.
